


it's our thing

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, post-bayern munich match fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre and Marco didn't usually sit together in the bus, but after such a spectacular win, Kloppo was feeling too happy and careless and waved them all off, saying they can sit whenever they liked because they deserved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's our thing

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like 15 minutes, i'm sorry for the horrible title and for any mistakes, i will edit it later when i have more time, i promise, but i'm in a bit of hurry right now. also, i'm working on a longer pierreus au fic, if anyone is interested, but i had to let out the happiness after the glorious win yesterday and the pierreus celebration so yeah, that was the main point of this fic.

Pierre and Marco didn't usually sit together in the bus, but after such a spectacular win, Kloppo was feeling too happy and careless and waved them all off, saying they can sit whenever they liked because they deserved it. 

So, that's how Pierre and Marco found themselves sitting next to each other and sharing the blond's earphones, listening to Up&Down. Kevin was sitting at the seat in front of them with Nuri, chatting heatedly; Jonas and Erik were on their right side, also listening to music and the others were scattered around. The entire bus was buzzing with the team's high spirits and this was the first time in a while everyone felt free to laugh as loudly as they could because there was no one who could stop them. They earned their win and they were going to celebrate it.

"Man, that celebration is so cool. I'm so happy we did it," Pierre laughed and looked at the already smiling Marco, who was nodding his head.

"I know, right? It felt so right doing it against Bayern, this entire day was...amazing," Marco smiled so hard that his eyes crinkled and Pierre felt like his chest would explode from the euphoria he was feeling.

"We should prepare another celebration, though. The Up&Down one is gonna get old sooner or later," the Gabonese suggested.

"How about next season? This is kind of _our_ thing this year," Marco trailed off and bumped their shoulders gently, his smile changing to a softer, more intimate one. That was the smile he reserved for Pierre and Pierre only, the euphoria in his eyes quickly replaced with a gentle glint.

"You were great today," Pierre's voice dropped a notch, but neither the music, nor the happy laughter and chatter that was going around them could overpower the Gabonese's words.

"You were great, too," Marco answered sincerely and Pierre beamed at him.

" _We_ were great," he concluded and sneaked his hand between them so he could lace their fingers secretly together. Marco intertwined their fingers and squeezed Pierre's hand. 

They spent the rest of the bus ride like that - listening to music and leaning against each other, sharing a moment of pure happiness.


End file.
